The National Library of Medicine (NLM) is planning the implementation of a structured Local Area Network (LAN) cabling system throughout Buildings 38 and 38A. The system will consist of a high speed backbone network (100 Mbps or higher) interconnecting medium speed (10 Mbps) Ethernet subnets. This approach will provide a single, consolidated architectural approach to NLM's LAN physical media needs. It will provide an upgrade from the existing ten year old coaxial broadband cable system, and will enable the technical management of the entire system via off-the-shelf management products. The subject contract is for the purpose of providing LAN cable, equipment, and services for the implementation of an NLM LAN structured cable system. The contract will provide a modern, structured cable facility which will alleviate the shortcomings of existing cable systems which include: software compatibility problems, lack of vendor support, throughout speed limitations, no upgrade capabilities, lack o a cable management system, etc.